


Do Souls Come in Pink or Blue?

by matrixrefugee



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Yuuri's mom can see what and who he is more clearly than anyone else.





	Do Souls Come in Pink or Blue?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kyo Kara Maoh!, Miko (Jennifer) Shibuya, "Congratulations, it's a girl!"](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/108234.html?thread=5090250&format=light#cmt5090250)

They had only just brought Yuri, their second child, home from the hospital for a day and already, Jennifer had put a lacy pink blanker-sleeper on the wee one.

"Why did you dress the baby up in pink?" Shoma Shibuya asked, a bit perplexed. He had a feeling this innocent question would have a lengthy explanation, much like her choice for a name for their second son: he'd tried to argue that 'Yuri' was a girl's name, but she'd had her own odd reasoning for it and he'd learned quickly in their married life, that his wife's reasons, while odd, always made more sense than his own reasons.

Jennifer grinned up at him as she put the baby down for a nap in the little one's crib. "Isn't pink such a lovely color? It looks so good on our little Yuri," she bubbled. "I wanted to put it on Shori but he was so obviously a boy when he was born that pink just wouldn't do for him: it might have embarrassed the poor little tyke and confuse people. But Yuri is such a beautiful little angel that pink is just the right color to put on the little sweetie."

"But won't people still get confused if Yuri's wearing pink?" he ventured, knowing she would have an answer for that.

"Oh, we'll sort it out. But you see, I just couldn't put blue on Yuri, because when I first looked at our little angel, I just thought 'Congratulations, it's a girl!', even though the doctor said we had a boy, and you know what they say about mothers' intuition. So I decided then and there that pink would be Yuri's color. I mean, a person is more than the sum total of their parts, and that includes their body parts; and there's a good deal more to being a boy or a girl than the parts in your pants: there's also what goes on in a person's mind and soul, too..."

He couldn't help smiling with pleasure -- and a little bemusement, albeit a loving sort of bemusement -- at his wife's reasoning. It all meant one thing, really: that in her own way, Jennifer had seen the soul that dwelled within Yuri, something which most humans weren't able to perceive. Knowing this just confirmed something he'd known all along, that he had chosen the right woman to be his wife and the mother of his children, the one who would bear the vessel for the Great One's soul.


End file.
